Work will continue to further characterize the monoclonal antibodies that we have obtained and that are directed against reovirus proteins. This will include a determination of how the monoclonal antibody directed against the non-structural protein uNS is capable of precipitating virus particles. Also, we will attempt to isolate the peptide fragments of proteins lambda 2 and sigma 1 which contain the antigenic determinants that elicit protective antibody. Secondly, monoclonal antibodies will be prepared against the proteins of poxviruses and enteroviruses. Finally, we will develop techniques employing the monoclonal antibodies to detect very small amounts of specific viral antigens and antibodies. Such techniques will serve two purposes: they can be employed to study viral morphogenesis in infected cells or they can be employed in the early diagnosis of viral disease. Initially the techniques will be linked covalently to alkaline phosphatase (ELISA), as this results in more stable reagents.